


Playing Dress Up

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Garak play dress up after a long and difficult week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Julian and Garak belong to Paramount and I make no profit from this story. I'm not sure who the lyrics belong to.

_It's cold outside, there's no kind of atmosphere  
I'm all alone, more or less  
Let me fly far away from here  
Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun  
I want to lie shipwrecked and comatose  
Drinking fresh mango juice  
Goldfish shoals nibbling at my toes  
Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun  
Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun_

"Well Doctor? What do you think?" Garak said as he struck a pose.

Julian laughed as he pushed off the thing that insulted the good name of headwear everywhere.

"It doesn't suit you." He finally managed. 

Garak smiled as he watched his lover finally relaxing after the terrible week he'd had. It was, Garak decided, one of his more brilliant ideas to insist on dinner in his quarters instead of their usual night out. 

Once Julian had had enough good conversation and alcohol to fall into the proper frame of mind Garak had pulled out his box of fashion rejects. Things customers had ordered than never returned for or that he had pieced together to amuse himself. 

"Did you know Humans and Cardassians share many similar childhood games? The one I am currently thinking of I believe you call 'Playing dress up'" Garak said as he threw open the large box. 

Fabric spilled across the floor in a garish display of color and poor taste. Julian's eyes lit up as he eagerly reached for a aubergine vest that was much too small for him and positively massive lime green trousers with reflective scales along the seams. 

_I'll pack my bags and head into hyperspace  
Where I'll succeed at time-warp speed  
Spend my days in ultraviolet rays  
Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun  
We'll lock on course straight through the universe  
You and me and the galaxy  
Reach the stage where hyperdrive's engaged  
Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun  
Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun _

Finally though, Julian had had enough and as he slumped tiredly against Garak he couldn't help the peaceful smile that crossed his face. 

"Thank you." He murmured

"My dear, I've needed a good laugh for sometime and, your astonishingly bad taste in literature aside, I haven't come across anything as funny as you in that bolerian wedding dress in quite some time." Garak's eyes are closed but he knows that soon they will have to move to the bed. 

The floor really wont do either of their backs any favors if they sleep here all night. He turns his head slightly to catch the evenning out of Julian's breath as he slowly drifts off. 

Oh well, he can put it off a little while longer. No use rousing Julian now, it'll only make it more difficult for him to resume his normal sleep patterns later on.


End file.
